Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include some form of physical barrier to intruders, including one or more sensors to detect the intruders who are able to surmount the physical barrier.
In the case of a home, the physical barrier may be the exterior walls of the home. In this case, the sensors may include door sensors that detect the opening or closing of doors. Window sensors may also be provided to detect the intruders who attempt to enter through a window.
The sensors within the home are typically electrical switches that are mechanically connected to a door or the window. In other cases, motion detectors may be used that are based upon infrared detection of human intruders or the processing of video signals to detect human shapes.
Security systems typically operate in three modes, including disarmed, alarm away, and alarm stay. In the disarmed mode, a control panel does not report a burglary alarm when a sensor is activated, while in the alarm away mode the control panel sounds the alarm when a sensor is activated and may report the alarm to a central monitoring station. In the alarm stay mode (used during night time hours when a homeowner is present), the control panel may only monitor the sensors along a periphery of the home.
While known security systems are effective, authorized users may still be vulnerable to attack when they enter or exit a secured area. Accordingly, a need exists for better ways of protecting users of security systems.